


Hermits around a campfire

by Banannamilkk



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Grian and Doc are fools, this is short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banannamilkk/pseuds/Banannamilkk
Summary: Some of the hermits decide to have a campfire with marshmallows.Of course some of them can’t help being idiots.





	Hermits around a campfire

Marshmallows turned brown as X held the roasting stick over the fire. Beside him sat Doc, who had six marshmallows on his own stick. Three for Ren, and three for himself. 

He watched as the fire flicked, then moved his vision towards his own marshmallow, pulling it away from the fire when he saw that it was crisp golden brown all around. He didn't bother with the graham crackers or chocolate, just pulled it off the stick and ate it.

He sat the stick down on the ground next to him, gasping at the sudden jolt next to him. “DOC, they’re BURNING!” Ren shoved Doc’s shoulder multiple times, and X glanced at Doc’s stick. The marshmallows were, indeed, all burning.

“Just the way I like them!” Doc laughed and Ren’s face twisted in disgust. 

“That’s gross and you know it,” he glared as Doc pulled the stick away from the fire and took his time to put out the flames.

“You can have them all, I've changed my mind.” Ren crossed his arms as Doc shrugged, pulled three off the stick and shoved them all in his mouth. 

“You got nothing on Grian, Doc!” Iskall yelled from across the fire. He had a bag of the jumbo marshmallows and was in the process of shoving a third one into Grian’s mouth. 

Mumbo was asleep on the wooden bench next to Iskall,leaning on him and snoring ever so slightly.

If he was awake, he’d be telling them to stop or be encouraging it, X mused.

Ren gave them one look before looking at Doc who was finishing the other three marshmallows. “Is that a challenge?” Doc grinned, grabbing the bag of marshmallows between him and X.

“You bet it is!” Iskall grabbed another marshmallow and panic swept over Grian’s face. Oh my god they were going to kill them.

“Love, you're going to kill him!” Stress laughed, a s’more in her hand. “At least make it fair and use the small ones with Doc.” 

Grian managed to swallow two of the jumbo marshmallows, but spit out the last one in the grass next to him. “Lame!” Ren called out to him. All he got in return was Grian sticking his tongue out at him.

“Gross...” Mumbo huffed, rubbing his eyes. The yelling most likely woke him up.

“The sleepy head’s awake!” False cheered. “I have an extra marshmallow, want it?” 

Mumbo took one glance at the half chewed marshmallow Grian spit out and shook his head. “I’ll pass, thank you.” 

X looked away from the fire, seeing Wels looking out for mobs if they came near. “I’m sure we’re okay, Wels! Come and have a smore.” X called out to him.

Wels took one more look around before heading over to the fools--friends --that circled the campfire. False handed him her extra marshmallow, and he sat down to eat it.

X closed his eyes. His friends were around him and he couldn’t be happier. He wasn't complaining when he fell into a peaceful sleep, his head leaning over onto Doc. Doc didn’t move, letting him sleep.

Tonight was good.


End file.
